The present invention relates to a work vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a work vehicle apparatus for improving the maintenance and upkeep of the vehicle and its engine.
In a work vehicle, particularly, in compact construction equipment, the bucket for digging and scooping earth and sand, etc., and other work equipment are provided at the front of the vehicle body. The engine is mounted at the rear of the vehicle in order to improve stability in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle during operation. The construction vehicle disclosed in Kokai Utility Model No. Hei 2[1990]-12981 is one example of this type of work vehicle. It has a recessed part for fitting the front part of the engine into the bottom rear part of the vehicle cab. It also has an engine cover which covers the rear of the engine up to the rear edge of the aforementioned recessed part and rotates freely. Inspection of the engine is carried out by rotating the engine cover upwardly to expose the rear part of the engine.
Also, the agricultural work machine disclosed in Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 11[1999]-59505 has the engine arranged below the driver""s seat. The seat forms the cover which covers the engine. The cab covers the driver""s seat as one unit, and the engine section is exposed by rotating the cab forward with the bottom front of the cab as the rotating axis. Another example of such a work vehicle is constructed to rotate the cab towards the rear of the vehicle. In this case the fulcrum is necessarily at the rear of the cab. It is provided with an engine cover capable of opening and closing to the rear of the vehicle.
However, the aforementioned conventional work vehicles respectively have the following problems:
(1) The construction vehicle disclosed in Kokai Utility Model Application No. Hei 2[1990]-12981 can open only the rear part of the engine compartment. This is true even if it needs to be opened wide for repair or replacement of the hydraulic equipment or engine. Therefore, the cab has to be removed when mounting or removing the engine, etc., thereby consuming a lot of time.
(2) The agricultural machine disclosed in Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 11[1999]-59505 cannot expose the engine unless the cab is rotated forward by about 90xc2x0. Therefore, the entire heavy cab has to be rotated even when the entire engine compartment need not be fully opened, such as for daily inspection of the engine, etc.
(3) Some work vehicles are constructed so that the cab rotates towards the rear of the car body. Clearly attachment and removal of the engine with such an arrangement can be quite difficult. Also, there are problems with such cab rotation being in the way when inspecting the engine, since the rotated cab protrudes approximately horizontally to the rear when the engine cover is opened.
The present invention focuses attention on the aforementioned problems of conventional apparatus and provides a work vehicle cab which facilitates efficient job execution even during repair or installation and removal of the engine or hydraulic equipment that may be located in the engine compartment.
In order to achieve such objective, a first embodiment of the present invention provides apparatus in a work vehicle having a frame and an engine arranged in a rear mounted engine compartment. The apparatus includes a cab mounted between the front and rear ends of the vehicle for accommodating a vehicle operator and covering the engine compartment. Pivoting means are coupled to the cab and the frame for permitting the cab to be pivoted away from the rear of the vehicle and uncover the engine compartment when desired. Also, an engine hood is provided covering the engine and pivotally coupled to the cab. The engine hood can be pivoted separately from the cab to expose the engine and the cab and engine hood together can be pivoted away from the rear of the vehicle to uncover and expose the engine compartment.
In another embodiment, the engine hood has side plates and a cover plate. The cover plate is pivotally mounted to expose the engine.
In a further embodiment, the engine hood has side plates fixedly mounted on the cab. A cover plate is pivotally mounted on the side plates to expose the engine when the cover pate is pivoted.
In still another embodiment the side plates are integrally formed with the cab so as to pivot with the cab.
In the preferred embodiments, the cab is free to rotate at least ninety degrees from its engine compartment covering position by the pivoting means. The engine hood is also free to rotate substantially ninety degrees with respect to the engine.
According to the aforementioned embodiments of the present invention, the engine compartment can be exposed to permit daily engine inspection by rotating the engine hood or just the cover plate. Thus the inspection can be performed efficiently. Also, by opening the engine hood, and pivoting the cab forward, the entire engine compartment including the engine, hydraulic equipment, etc., located below the cab is exposed. Thus repair, replacement, etc., of these components can be executed smoothly and quickly. Therefore, a cab with superior maintenance characteristics than in the prior art is created for the work vehicle.